1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital image signal processing apparatus and method for performing continuous photographing, and more particularly to a digital image signal processing apparatus and method for performing continuous photographing where rules other than DCF rules are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a continuous-photographing mode, images are continuously stored with different file names. In a play mode, continuously captured files and normally captured files are played back from an identical play list composed therefor. Thus, an image captured before or after continuous photographing can be checked only after all the continuously captured files are played back. For example, after an object which moves little is continuously captured, especially when the number of continuously captured images is large, an image captured before or after continuous photographing can be checked only after the same or similar continuously captured images are all checked.
Often, a play list is composed in a way other than Design Rule for Camera File Systems (DCF) rules to play back images, but in this case, playback may be impossible on some device.